Too Much Time
by Amylou
Summary: Rouge is catapulted to the future!!! *UPDATED!*
1. Default Chapter

Title - Too Much time  
  
Author - Me  
  
Description - Theres an accident and Rouge is Catapulted through time can the xmen save her before its to late?  
  
Disclamber which applies to the entire story - i dont own it or anything to do with it (unfortunately) and i don't make any money out of this story.  
  
Spoiliers - none that i know of - i haven't seen X2 yet.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******* Rouge slowly opened her eyes her vision was blurry and she couldn't focus on her surroundings.  
  
*ok she thought to herself, what the hell just happened?*  
  
she attempted again to focus her eyes, she could just make out the shape of a table and some chairs or what was left of them, they were upturned and layed smashed on the floor. From what she could gather she was in a abandened house. She was laying on a carpet in what looked like a living room. Everything had been smashed or broken. All across the floor there was shattered glass tinted with blood. Then she noticed a pool of blood on the floor. Too her horror she realized it was hers.  
  
She tried to move herself into a seated position, but was stopped due to the searing pain in her left arm. She hissed in pain as she placed her arm above her arm. It was broken. She cradalled her arm to her chest and managed to stand up. She looked around and tried to find a way out noteing that all the windows were broken.  
  
She checked her self for over injuries. Her ribs felt like they were either creaked or broken. And she was covered in cuts and bruises.  
  
The house was completely empty but it seemed that they owners her left suddenely. Dishes sat in the sink wating to be washed a hover lay in the middle of the floor, childrens toys and colouring books and crayons wating to be played with.  
  
*what had happened to them* she thought to herself as a shiver ran up her spine. She found some more blood on the carpet this time it wasn't hers. She retched. She walked over to the mantle piece and picked up a photo. It was of two parents and a little girl of 4 or 5 and a little boy of about 8. She looked at the blood again and felt herself retch again.  
  
She put down the photo she limped her way to the front door which creaked as she opened it.  
  
She gasped when she saw the street outside.  
  
It looked like a war zone. All around there were upturned burnt out cars. The buildings looked as if they had been bombed. The streets were littered with paper and rubble. However the most scary thing of all was that there was no people.  
  
She took a deep breath and began to walk down the street.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Ok what did ya think. Read and review please!!!!!  
  
Next chapter should be up by monday or tuesday hopefully! 


	2. through the looking glass

Chapter - 2  
  
***********************************************  
  
She walked slowly up the deserted street holding her arm close to her chest. She had been walking around for almost 2 hours now going form street to street trying to find some sort of sign of life but so far she had found nothing. She was scared. More scared than she was when Magneto kidnapped her and almost killed her. At least then she knew that somebody was going to come and rescue her. She looked around the empty street once more; a single tear ran down her cheek. She had never felt so... alone.  
  
Actually she had found something, something she didn't want to find and didn't want so see any more of - destruction. There was so much destruction. Cars had bullet holes in the sides like in police movies. Dried blood stained the pavement. Shop windows smashed contents looted. Homes had been set fire to, memories gone forever in a puff of smoke. She bent down to pick up a forgotten newspaper, she groaned in pain for the effort. Her eyes widened as she saw the date on the front.  
  
15th May 2017  
  
*oh god* she thought to herself as it dawned on her what had happened *I've travelled through time, 14 years* she looked around at her surroundings *this damage is old...very old I've travelled more than 14 years. Whatever happened hear happened quickly* She quickly scanned than rest of the front page *they didn't even have time to write about it in the paper*.  
  
She dropped the paper to the ground and continued to walk.  
  
She tried to remember what had happened. What had led her to become stuck here? Her memory was still hazy from were she had hit it when she....landed?  
  
She had been in one of the mansions gardens with Bobby, laughing, joking; playing with each others hands. They had been discussing the book they had been studying in school although they weren't really caring about the topic; they were just enjoying each others company. She remembered that much.  
  
They had been talking as usual and then suddenly there had been a huge flash of light. An awe inspiring flash of the brightest golden light. The light seemed to be alive and powerful; yet welcoming. They had both lifted there arms to there faces to protect there eyes.  
  
She remembered yelling and screaming and someone shouting her name. But the light drew her in. Then she had felt a mighty pressure on her chest almost as if all the air from her lungs had been sucked out. Then darkness and nothing. Then she had woken up in the house.  
  
*oh Bobby.* she thought *I hope he's ok?!*  
  
She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to were she was going so it was no surprise when she fell over. She screamed in pain as she landed on her broken arm. She rolled off her arm and sat up to look at what had tripped her.  
  
It was a corpse. A very old rotting corpse. She screamed again, bile rising. She managed to get to her feet and she started to run. She ran as fast as she could ignore the pain that was wracking her fragile body. Eventually she stopped. Leaning against a wall.  
  
The hairs on her arms began to rise and she got the feeling that somebody was watching her. Someone grabbed her from behind. A cold hand covered her mouth. She tried to struggle but the person was a lot stronger than she was. She tried to scream for help but they were muffled by the hand. She saw the needle in his hand then everything went dark.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
ok thanks for everybody who reviewed the first chapter and especially Sarah Geurtz. R&R please!!!!!! 


	3. fast forward

Chapter 3  
  
************************ Nobody had any idea of what had happened. One minute Rogue and Bobby were walking through the gardens then poof she disappeared and he was lying on the ground unconscious. This had happened three weeks ago and still nobody had any clue of what had happened to them. There only lead was a broken metal box which was found near the scene.  
  
Logan stood over the unconcious body of Bobby. Logan he sat back down and rubbed his neck again. He hadn't slept for what seemed like a year. Logan stood up to again to stretch his legs. He had been sitting by the boy's bedside ever since the incident, hoping that if Bobby woke he would be able to tell them what happened. Some of the other students reported seeing bright lights flashing, right from the direction that Rogue and Bobby were at.  
  
God, he felt so guilty, he was supposed to have protected her, she was like a daughter to him and he had no idea what had happened to her. 'If I find out who did this.' he thought to himself for the thousandth time. His claws came out slightly.  
  
He barely even acknowledged Scott when he had entered the infirmary. They waited their in the room for 10 minutes in total silence.  
  
"I've got it!" Jean shouted out from another part of the underground complex. Logan and Scott instantly ran to her location.  
  
"You mean it you actually fixed that thing?" Logan said referring to the metal box  
  
"Well.....yes"  
  
******************************************* In the not so distant future:  
  
Bobby lay there unconscious. His arm was broken, his face was cut, and the most devastating of all his soul mate was gone. Of course he doesn't know this because he's been in a coma for three weeks. He lays peacefully on one of the beds in the underground infirmary underneath Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.  
  
All around him were Scott and Logan waiting for him to wake up. The had completely forgotten about the video camera in the corner filming them all, unaware the tapes would be stored away, unaware that in the future that they would be watched by the very person that they were so desperate to save.  
  
The screen went fuzzy as the tape finished. This was all that she was able to save. She had gone back to the mansion, what was left of the mansion. She had spent days searching through the wreckage for some sign of what had happened to them. She couldn't find anything not even bodies whether or not that was a good thing was a different story. All she found was a box of video tapes most of which had been damaged beyond repair.  
  
She felt lost and abandoned. She stood up and walked away from the makeshift VCR and walked over to a nearby bowl of water (the closest thing she had to a working sink) a splashed her face with water trying to wake herself up a bit. She looked up a mirror and at the face looking back. She had been here for a long time a very long time. The face was that of a 23 year old with old looking eyes that had seen to much a face of a person who had hardened in war with battle scars across the once soft lips. She was muscular then she used to be. But a hell of a lot thinner she looked as though she hadn't had a decent meal in years.  
  
She walked back to the VCR and rewound the tape and watched it again. Her eyes started to fill up with tears again.  
  
***************************************  
  
Ok i know its a bit confussing but all will be explained in the next chapters!!!!  
  
Read and Review!!!!! 


End file.
